The Curious Case of Elias Hedervary
by Bri Nara
Summary: Gilbert met 'Elias' while he was waiting for Elizabeta to get home so they could work on a project together. While Elias was a bit strange, it was like talking to a guy version of Elizabeta and became friends with 'him'. What Gilbert didn't know was that Elias was Elizabeta. Genderfluid!Hungary. Warning: dysphoria, transphobia, language, college AU.
1. Prologue: Proper Lady

**United States of Hetalia Productions**

_I made up the setup for this muse a while ago and then a person who recently reviewed 'The Pianist' asked for more pairing fics with Hungary and, weeeell... This happened by accident. I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

_It is a well-known fact that 'proper ladies' have rules.  
_

_'Be pretty.' _

_'Be smart.'_

_'Be quiet.' _

_'Be polite.'_

_'Flaunt your figure.'_

_'Don't be too sexy either.'_

_'Wear makeup.'_

_'Look natural, men hate a cake face.'_

_'Lose some weight.'_

_'Have some curves.'_

_'Wear the skirt.'_

_'Long hair is feminine.'_

_'Have skin like porcelain.'_

_'Sit like this.'_

_'Act like that.'_

_'Let the man do this.'_

_'You're a girl, you can't do this.'_

_Be comfortable but meet the rules._

_Act like a fucking princess even when you feel like you're just a damsel in distress._

_'He said you have a nice ass, take the compliment.'_

_'You and your 'permission'. I swear your husband will never be allowed to touch you, then.'_

_'What do you mean you're ready for the party? Not in jeans. Go upstairs and put on the goddamn dress.'_

_'You forgot the lipstick again.'_

_'You can't keep wearing t-shirts, you look like a lesbian.'_

_'You're not **feminine **enough.'_

_For being born with boobs and a uterus, some get these rules thrust upon them._

_If you don't meet these requirements, some people won't considered a 'proper lady' to some._

_This, of course, is utter bullshit since not everyone can meet those requirements nor do some of them want to._

_Like for example..._

_What if you feel like being a prince sometimes?_

**I would like to blame not only the reviewer and my brain for this fic idea, but also my grandmother.**

**Review, please.**


	2. Project Partner

_Yeah, don't expect all the chapters to come out this fast, I just work double when the muse is still strong. I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

_POV: Gilbert  
_

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Beilschmidt."

Tap. Tap. Tap-tap. Tap.

"_Beilschmidt_."

Tap tap-tap tap tap. Tap tap-

"_Gilbert Beilschmidt_, would it _kill _you to pay attention for _once _in your life?!"

A jolt shook me as I was pulled out of my awesome daydream. My red eyes locked onto those of my professor as man crossed his arms and glared at me.

"And where were you just now while I was teaching the class?" he questioned.

"My awesome rock concert," I answered without missing a beat.

"You do realize," my professor said as he tapped the board depicting a typical sound recording board, "that you actually have learn how to _make _music before you can have your 'awesome concert', right?" He sighed. "Class dismissed."

I slung my backpack over my shoulder as the the rest of the students began to shuffle out. The irritated sigh right behind me announced the presence of my long-time 'friend', Roderich.

"Why did you bother becoming a music major if you're not going to take it seriously?" the Austrian asked. "This isn't like choir, Gilbert, you don't get credit just for showing up."

"I am taking this seriously!" I said in a falsely offended voice. "Can't you see how _completely _serious I'm being, Specs?"

Roderich raised an eyebrow. "What was it that the professor _just _explained to us."

"Uhhh... You program the thing to do shit after a few seconds otherwise the 'Go' button will do everything at once and the mix will sound even more like shit."

Roderich rolled his eyes. "_Essentially_."

I flashed him a grin. "See? I pay attention! I just block out the stupid little details."

We walked out over the green campus together. Although we had different classes next, they happened to be in the same direction, so we never missed the opportunity to walk over together.

Damn, the air was fresh today. Maybe it was because the sky was clear today or something. Maybe it was 'cause I was on my way to my favorite class.

I looked away from the sky to see one of the reasons why it was my favorite class walking right in front of us. Long brown hair was bouncing with each step. Her clingy pants gave me an awesome view from behind. She walked at a brisk pace, making her disappear into a building long before Roderich and I would get there. Elizabeta Hedervary, ladies and gentlemen, one of the classmates I people-watch in my next class.

I looked at Roderich out of the corner of my eye to see that he had become really fucking interested in the sidewalk. Time to mess with him.

"Kesesesese!" I laughed. "Hey Specs, you know it's not bad if you at least _look _at her."

"I don't eye girls as if they were on display like you do, Gilbert!" Roderich said indignantly. "It's lewd and disrespectful."

"But she was wearing _those _jeans-" I teased.

"Gilbert! Shut up!" His face was turning bright red.

Well, looks like my work here is done.

* * *

Astronomy would be a boring-ass class, usually.

It's mostly star charts and shit we already know about planets and math. I only took this class because it was the only one still open and I needed an elective.

But, thankfully, the people in this class were slightly amusing to watch.

"For this project," the professor said dully, "I'll assign you all into groups of two." He pulled out the sheet of paper determining who we'd be stuck with. "Alfred and Feliks."

I could hear Alfred whisper-shout a "HELL YEAH!" next to me. Feliks gave him a thumbs up from across the room.

Here's Alfred, the guy who took this class because he wants to be a space cadet. And there's Feliks, the _actual _space cadet. Alfred was the guy who shouted out the random-ass answers when the professor asks 'What does this galaxy look like?' Feliks was the guy who could walk into class with a mini-skirt and have nobody give a fuck. To be honest, he fucking rocks those mini-skirts.

"Arthur and Francis."

Arthur and Francis _hated _each other. Well, not hate. Maybe more like those guys you see who compete to see who could piss the other off first. I made daily bets with Alfred to who could get the other to snap first. Arthur had a shorter fuse but Arthur knew all of Francis' buttons.

"Betcha ten bucks that they won't even agree on what topic to pick until the last minute," Alfred whispered to me.

"Bet twenty that Francis picks something he can make a dirty joke out of without Arthur noticing until the presentation," I whispered back.

Alfred grinned. "Deal."

"Gilbert and Elizabeta."

A row in front of me, Elizabeta turned her head to look at me. I flashed her a grin. Instead of smiling back, she looked at me like she just swallowed a lemon.

Huh. What was her deal?

* * *

I stood outside on her porch the next day. I was shifting my weight from foot to foot from how nervous I was because I may be insanely awesome when guys are watching, I'd be alone with Elizabeta in her house.

She had put her address on my desk with a quick "Come over when you're ready to work" and left. Seriously, why was she avoiding me?

I held up a hand to knock at the door but I hesitated. Would she hear it? If I ended up knocking a million times just so she could hear me, that might piss her off because that would be 'rude' or something like that.

I rang the doorbell once.

...Okay, twice for good measure.

It was a couple of moments later that the door flew open and standing before me was a guy who looked a lot like Elizabeta.

**There. For Cadycanes who reuested PruHun. _There_.**

**Review, please.**


	3. Elizabeta's Cousin

_Yeah, this was on accidental hiatus. I don't own Hetalia. Etc etc._

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror.

My large t-shirt hung loosely off my shoulders and dangled about me like an over-sized dress. The gym shorts I was wearing mostly hid the shape of my legs, something that I was going for. The binder strapping down my chest was completely unnoticeable. I brushed the bangs of my wig out of my eyes.

I still looked too feminine...

I let out a deep sigh and flopped onto the bed. Doing this sort of was much easier when I was younger. Now that I was in college...

I sat back up and fixed the strands of hair that had gone awry. Not that it really mattered since I was going to put it away soon. I slipped the wig off and pulled out the bag I kept it in.

However, just before I could completely take off everything, the doorbell rang.

I froze in place with the wig still in my hand. For a second I was scared if it were my parents, but they wouldn't ring the doorbell for their own house. Then I grew more scared of who was at the door.

Did I even time to take everything off? The doorbell rang again.

Whoever they were, they were getting impatient.

"Dammit..." I hissed. I threw the wig back on and hastily tugged at it until it hid my hairline.

I still didn't think I looked masculine, but maybe for once I could have passed. Just for a minute. If it was a mailman or something, I could just shoo him off.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. I tried to get my voice to settle into my best 'guy' voice.

I opened the door. "Hello-"

Gilbert Beilschmidt was standing on my porch.

Gilbert. _Fucking. _Beilschmidt.

The asshole from my astronomy class. The one who was _constantly _checking me out.

Of all the people to arrive on my doorstep when I'm trying not to look masculine, why did it have to be him?

I was stuck there with my mouth hanging open. I had no idea what to say. I was about to just shut the door in his face when he spoke.

"Uh... Is Elizabeta there?"

I blinked in confusion and frowned. "Uh... sorry?"

"Is Elizabeta there?" he repeated. He looked at a small slip of paper in his hand, the one I gave him yesterday, with a worried expression. "Shit, I hope I got the right house..."

"Um, no, she isn't home right now," I told him.

How did he not realize it was me? Maybe his eyesight sucked. Or maybe he was just that dumb. Whatever it was, I was grateful for it.

"You know when she'll be back?" he asked.

When you leave. "Nope."

"Well, then." Gilbert casually made his way into _my_ house. He flopped onto the couch and pulled out his laptop. He rested an ankle on his knee then looked at me like _I _was the weird one for standing.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked weakly.

"Waiting," was the blunt answer I received.

"B-But neither of us know when she'll be back," I stuttered.

"Yeah, but she seems like the type to get pissy if I didn't try to stay at all."

Well, he wasn't wrong.

"So, are you her brother or something?" he asked.

And, here came the harder part.

"Uhhh... No. I'm her cousin."

"What's your name?"

"Eli-" My eyes widened in shock and I shut myself up before I could finish. Dumbass! Think of a name! "Eli... as? Elias."

He raised an eyebrow. Then he stood up and stuck out a hand. "Nice to meet you then, Elias." The look on his face didn't say he recognized me yet.

I squeezed his hand firmly.

"So you got anything to do around here while I wait for Elizabeta to get back?"

"Uhhh... There's a Wii in her room."

"That'll do."

As he walked away, I looked down to myself. I let out a heavy sigh.

What had I gotten myself into?

**I've been trying to finish this for 3 weeks, it's finally done but it sucks. Gaaah.**

**Review please.**


End file.
